


the good are never easy

by phorie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phorie/pseuds/phorie
Summary: Mercy leans back again, looking her over. “Turn around for me. Let me see what I get to play with today.”Hana complies and Mercy can’t entirely hide her smile at the sight of her. She’s gorgeous, with carefully applied make-up and dressed in an expensive set of black lingerie with tiny red roses sewn into the fabric, and Mercy’s torn between wanting to take her to a fancy dinner and wanting to ruin her.Luckily, today definitely calls for ruin.[consensual heavy bdsm, discipline, sub!D.Va]
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	the good are never easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/35992.html?thread=4346264). Merry belated christmas to the prompter, I guess!

Mercy finds that people often underestimate her.

She can understand why — between her gender, her appearance, and the fact that she seems to spend most of her life patching up reckless idiots, she knows that people make plenty of incorrect assumptions about her. Often it can work to her advantage but occasionally it’s deeply frustrating, especially from someone who should know better.

She’d really expected Hana to know better.

She can’t blame it on her age, not when Hana’s been through more than most octagenarians, and while she might be tempted to pin it on inexperience, she suspects it’s more Hana’s personality than anything else. They’ve been playing together for a couple of months now, with Hana eagerly offering herself up as a submissive every time Mercy’s in town, but while the sex has been good, Hana’s submission has left a lot to be desired. She talks back, disobeys orders, comes without permission, all apparently in an attempt to rile Mercy up or provoke her into offering some kind of discipline. 

It was almost disappointing to find that Hana thinks she’d ever lose her temper during a scene but then Mercy’s used to people underestimating her.

They discussed it later, out of the scene, and Mercy made her displeasure clear. She also made an offer: endure a session focused on real punishment, not the quick spanking Hana often tries to manipulate her into, or they can part ways amicably, with no hard feelings on either side. Hana readily agreed, eyes lighting up in naive anticipation, and so Mercy finds herself here, lounging patiently on Hana’s couch as she waits for her to present herself.

From the way Hana comes almost skipping down the stairs, she definitely has the wrong idea of how much she’s going to enjoy this.

“All set!” she says cheerfully, skidding to a stop in front of Mercy and giving her a playful salute. “Ready to take my punishment, ma’am.”

Mercy raises an eyebrow. “What did you just call me?”

Hana falters. “Uh, Mercy,” she corrects. “Sorry, Mercy.”

Never a big fan of honorifics, Mercy nods. “Better. You know your safeword?”

“Tangerine,” Hana says promptly.

“Good.” Mercy sits forward, fixing her with a firm stare. “I’ll warn you again: you probably won’t enjoy most of what happens today. You’re not supposed to — this is a punishment and I expect you to take it as such. But I won’t breach any of your hard limits and you can still use your safeword if you need to. Understand?”

Some of Hana’s excited energy fades and there’s a hint of nerves in her voice when she says, “Yes, Mercy.”

Mercy leans back again, looking her over. “Turn around for me. Let me see what I get to play with today.”

Hana complies and Mercy can’t entirely hide her smile at the sight of her. She’s gorgeous, with carefully applied make-up and dressed in an expensive set of black lingerie with tiny red roses sewn into the fabric, and Mercy’s torn between wanting to take her to a fancy dinner and wanting to ruin her.

Luckily, today definitely calls for ruin.

She relaxes back on the couch, crossing her legs, and orders, “On your knees.”

She barely lets Hana settle before she says again, “Stand up.”

Confusion flickers across Hana’s face as she scrambles to comply but Mercy says firmly, “Knees.”

Hana’s eyes narrow even as she obeys and she says with a faint scowl, “What, are you going to make me do push-ups next? Jumping jacks maybe?”

Mercy smirks. “You know, that’s not a bad idea. Give me ten push-ups.”

Hana groans but settles on the carpet anyway, hands braced against the ground as she pushes up and down with practised ease. Her ponytail falls to one side, hair tumbling into her face, and Mercy stretches her feet out to where Hana’s face is inches from the floor on her descent. “Are you enjoying this?”

Hana smiles, glancing up as she continues her exercise. “I was kind of expecting something more than a work-out.”

“Make it twenty,” Mercy says, tapping Hana’s cheek with her foot as she descends. “You’re here to do what I want, remember? However dull and repetitive that might be.”

Out of breath, Hana nods. “Yes, Mercy.”

The next ten push-ups are slower but thorough, low enough for her nose to touch Mercy’s feet on each one, and Mercy smiles at the sweat that starts to show on Hana’s bare skin in the warm room. 

“Back on your knees,” she orders when Hana reaches twenty. “Mouth open, legs spread. Let me watch you play with yourself.”

She almost feels bad for the hopeful little smile that touches Hana’s lips as she rights herself, eagerly slipping a hand into her panties to play with her pussy. Her make-up’s still mostly intact and Mercy sighs happily at the embarrassed little whimper that escapes from Hana’s open mouth as she masturbates for Mercy’s viewing pleasure.

“Take your bra off,” she says. “Don’t stop what you’re doing.”

It’s clearly an effort to concentrate to unhook her bra one-handed while still toying with her clit with the other but Hana manages it, shrugging off her bra to reveal the familiar swell of her tits. Her breathing picks up, getting closer to release, and she closes her mouth as she bites her lip, thighs starting to tremble.

“Stop,” Mercy says sharply. “Didn’t I tell you to keep that mouth open?”

With pink cheeks, Hana opens her mouth again, licking quickly at the drool that was gathering on her lower lip, and Mercy tuts, prodding the front of Hana’s panties with her foot. “Take your hand away,” she orders. “You can lick your fingers clean if you’re that desperate to have something in that mouth.”

Hana whines, looking up at her pleadingly as she pushes her hips forward, but Mercy remains implacable as she smiles. “Don’t tell me you’re whining already, brat. We’ve barely started.” She sits further forward on the couch, pressing the top of her foot against Hana’s panties, hard enough to feel the wetness gathering in the material. “Do you think you deserve to come?”

“Yes?” Hana says, withdrawing her fingers from her mouth with a tiny smirk.

Mercy’s smile widens. She lowers her leg for a second before bringing it up hard between Hana’s legs, the flat top of her foot colliding hard with her cunt. 

Hana yells, hands going to her pussy as she bends double, but Mercy grips her hair and pulls her back upright in one quick movement. “Ah, ah,” she chides, bending close to press a kiss to Hana’s cheek. “Stay still like a good girl for me. You know you can take this, can’t you?”

Hana nods, breathing hard, and Mercy’s grip tightens on her hair as she says, “Ask me for it, brat. Ask me nicely to do it again.”

Hana’s dark eyes dart up to hers, real nerves showing now, and she shudders even as she obeys, “P-Please, do it again.”

She exhales when Mercy releases her hair and sits back on the couch. 

“Do what?” Mercy asks innocently, tapping her foot against Hana’s panties. “You need to be more specific, brat.”

Hana’s shoulders slump but her jaw tightens with resolve when she says, determined, “Please kick my pussy.”

Mercy gladly complies. She knows from experience that the pain isn’t too intense, that it’s more the vulnerability caused by the sudden impact which steals Hana’s breath away, and she gives her a moment to collect herself when Hana drops to her elbows, thighs shaking from the impact.

“T-Thank you, Mercy.”

“Good girl,” Mercy says, sincerely, as she leans down to stroke her hair again. “I think you might actually be learning, hmm?”

Hana nods, face still flushed from the impact, and Mercy crouches down next to her as she gestures to the other side of the room. “Now, you see that door over there? The one that’s propped open?”

Hana follows her gaze. It’s a storage cupboard, as far as Mercy can tell, full of old boxes of military gear and memorabilia, but it’s not the contents of the room she’s interested in today.

“You’re going to crawl over there,” Mercy says, lips brushing Hana’s ear, “then you’re going to get on your knees, put your mouth on that doorknob, and not move until I tell you to. Understood?”

Hana glances up at her, taken aback by the instructions, but Mercy just gives her a swat on her ass and stands up again. “Now, brat.”

She decides it’s a good sign when Hana doesn’t complain, at least not out loud. Now dressed in just her panties, she crawls across the carpet onto the wooden floor and settles by the door. The knob is at a reasonable height, enough that she can sit back on her heels without having to strain too hard to reach it, but while Hana’s happily sucked a dildo before, the humiliation of being made to put her mouth around a doorknob is clearly new.

It’s fairly big, about on par with some of Mercy’s larger gags, and Hana lets out another whine when she’s in position, glancing over as much as it allows for her next instructions.

“Stay.”

It’s all she’s going to get for now and Mercy grins at the petulant little whimper that greets her when she makes a show of sitting back down on the couch and flipping open a magazine.

She doesn’t read it at first, too focused on Hana squirming across the room, even as she keeps her mouth on the doorknob, but after a minute or two, she seems to realise no further orders are coming yet and stills. 

When Mercy walks over a couple of minutes later, it’s to find Hana’s cheeks are bright red with embarrassment while a steady trickle of drool has started to run down her chin. She yelps as Mercy tickles along her ribs, laughing helplessly around the metal filling her mouth, and she doesn’t bother to hide her sigh of happiness when Mercy binds her arms together behind her back.

It’s a simple tie, forearm to forearm to leave Hana’s ass free for later attention, but it’s only when she starts to buckle the spreader bar between Hana’s knees that Hana lets out a groan of protest.

“Shh,” Mercy soothes, petting her head. “You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?”

“You call this easy?”

Hana’s words are muffled by the doorknob but the meaning is clear and Mercy laughs as she takes a seat next to her. “A word of advice, brat? This is me going easy on you. I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts.”

She smiles at the sight of Hana’s scowl and goes back to the magazine for a few more minutes. Hana struggles beside her, testing the limits of the ropes and the spreader, but eventually calms again, even as drool starts to slide down between her breasts from her forced-open mouth. 

Hana looks up, trying to follow as Mercy dips into the lounge and returns with a bag that crinkles loudly in the quiet apartment. 

Her question is muffled again by the makeshift gag and Mercy ignores it as she says, “Move your knees back as far as you can.”

Hana complies, visibly baffled, but her eyes go wide when Mercy tips the contents of the bag onto the floor in front of her. The uncooked lentils scatter a little when they hit the wood but settle in a sizeable pile as Mercy scoops any stragglers into position. “What-”

“Knees forward,” Mercy says, watching Hana balance as she moves herself back into a more comfortable position by the door. She winces slightly, the uneven floor digging into her knees, and Mercy gives her a quick swat on the ass as she promises, “Those will start to get uncomfortable soon — you might not want to wriggle too much. Oh, and speaking of uncomfortable…”

Plucking at the back of Hana’s panties, she tugs sharply on the material. Hana cries out, shifting on the lentils as her panties are pulled tight between the folds of her pussy, and Mercy just tugs even harder before moving back to her seat again.

It takes longer for Hana’s breathing to calm down this time. The drool is still falling, beginning to track down her stomach and drip to the floor, but between the lentils and the panties, Hana seems to be struggling to reach an equilibrium.

Pouring herself a cold glass of water, Mercy happily watches her struggle for a few more minutes before settling behind her. “Comfy?”

Hana shakes her head, pleading past the doorknob, and Mercy feigns sympathy as she kisses the back of her neck. “Poor little brat. Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”

Hana nods vehemently. A shiver goes through her when Mercy’s arm loops around her waist, her fingers dipping below the waistband of her panties to the wet pussy beneath, and Mercy kisses down between her shoulder blades as she says, “Do you think you deserve a reward instead?”

Hana nods again, letting out a hopeful whine and pushing forward against Mercy’s hand. She moans, ass clenching when Mercy rubs over her clit with firm, practised strokes, but she shudders in shame as more drool drips from her open mouth.

“You’re making such a mess,” Mercy teases, still working her clit. “I thought you liked having something in your mouth, brat?”

She picks up a protest of “I do!” but the rest is too garbled to decipher as she reaches up to tweak Hana’s nipples with her free hand. 

“I don’t know,” she says, with feigned disapproval. “I don’t think you’ve earned the right to put your mouth anywhere else than this doorknob just yet. Maybe I’ll leave you here all night, like a good little servant. Would you like that?”

Hana shakes her head, begging again, but Mercy shushes her. “Maybe you’ll think twice about talking back to me, hmm?”

Hana nods, desperate, and Mercy smiles when she feels her pushing forward against her fingers again. 

“What about coming without permission?” she asks. “Have you learned your lesson there too?”

Another frantic nod as Mercy’s fingers work faster, and it isn’t hard to make out Hana’s plea this time. “Can I come?”

Mercy frowns, slowing her strokes. “What was that?”

Hana groans in frustration but tries again, words muffled but their meaning clear, “Please can I come? Please?”

It’s emphasised by the needy rock of her hips against Mercy’s fingers, her hands clenching in her bonds as she chases her orgasm, but right as she teeters on the edge, Mercy pulls her hand away quickly. “I don’t think so.”

She laughs at the answering whine she gets in response and gives Hana’s ass another slap. “That doesn’t sound very grateful, brat.”

The reply is definitely a ‘Fuck you’ rather than a ‘Thank you’, and Mercy tuts as she reaches for her glass of water. The ice cubes are partly melted but from the shriek that escapes Hana when Mercy slips two in the front of her panties, they’re still large enough to do the job.

“Manners,” Mercy reminds her, even as Hana squirms and pleads beneath her, and she smiles when she hears a gritted out ‘Thank you’. 

Scooping up her drink, she takes a sip and returns to her chair as she watches Hana struggle with her latest predicament. Each movement she makes to try to shift the position of the ice against her pussy only makes the lentils dig into her knees more, and when Mercy returns to her a few minutes later, latest equipment in hand, Hana’s make-up is smeared down her face from a combination of exertion and tears of frustration. 

“Nearly there,” Mercy promises. “You take the last part of your punishment like a good girl and I’ll let you come.”

Hana’s eyes go wide at the threat of a last part and Mercy doesn’t bother to hide the clamps as she crouches down and reaches for Hana’s breasts. “You can take your mouth off the door now.”

Hana pulls back instantly, licking her lips and stretching her jaw with a sigh of relief. With her hands bound, she can’t do much to clean herself up, even as she looks up at Mercy with genuine gratitude, “T-Thank you.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t thank me yet,” Mercy says, smirking. She’s quick with the clamps, fixing them in place on her nipples and enjoying the hiss of Hana’s breath as she does so, and with equal speed, she grabs the thin chain between the clamps and hooks it over the doorknob.

With a wince of pain, Hana rises up on her knees to lessen the pressure on her nipples, but Mercy smiles as she leans in to bite at Hana’s earlobe. “Not quite. Put your mouth back on that doorknob, brat.”

The expression of disbelief on Hana’s face is beautiful as she looks between Mercy, the door and the clamps on her nipples. “I- I can’t, it’s too-”

“You can,” Mercy says firmly, cupping the back of her head to guide her forward. “You want me to make you come, don’t you?”

Hana’s breath comes out close to a sob but she lets herself be pushed forward, expression tightening with pain as her breasts are pulled upward by the chain between her nipples. Nonetheless, her mouth closes around the doorknob again and Mercy steps back for a second as she tries to gauge how close Hana is to her limits.

No safeword comes through, even as she shivers with pain, and Mercy sinks to her knees behind her as she opts for a lighter ending to Hana’s punishment than the planned cane.

“I think it’s time for that spanking you wanted so badly,” she teases. “That’s what you were angling for, right? A ‘punishment’?”

Hana mumbles out what sounds like an apology but Mercy just smiles. “I wouldn’t want to deny you, would I? Count for me, brat.”

With that, she lands a solid slap to Hana’s ass and waits for the muffled count of ‘One!’ which follows.

She’s quick with them, peppering her ass and the backs of her thighs with solid, stinging slaps that turn her skin pink under the force of them. Hana’s squirming by the time she reaches ten, sobbing as she reaches fifteen, and barely audible when she reaches twenty, and as Mercy sits back on her heels to admire her handiwork, she’s pretty sure she’s taken Hana as close to her breaking point as she’s ever gone.

“Good girl,” she says honestly, running a hand over the heated skin of Hana’s ass. “You’ve been such a good girl for me, haven’t you?”

Hana nods, breath coming out in hiccupping sobs, and Mercy takes pity. “You can take your mouth off the door. For good, this time.”

Hana does, gladly, sinking down for a second before remembering her nipples, and Mercy smiles as she reaches up to unhook the chain from the door. 

“Thank you,” Hana stammers, still shivering from the spanks. “Thank you, Mercy. Fuck, thank you.”

“Shhh,” Mercy says, smoothing a hand down her thighs. “Settle down for me. Head on the ground.”

Between the puddle of drool and ice water and the scattered lentils, the ground isn’t especially comfortable, but Hana seems happy enough for the rest as she tips carefully forward, shuffling her knees back until her head and shoulders are on the ground. Her arms are still bound but that doesn’t seem to be a hindrance as Mercy tugs her wet panties down and locates Hana’s clit again with her fingers.

Her pussy is still cold from the ice, although also still slick from her earlier arousal, and it’s easy enough to find the rhythm that makes Hana’s thighs shake. 

“Come whenever you’re ready,” Mercy says, kissing her reddened ass gently. “You have permission.”

“Thank you,” Hana gasps, face buried against the floor, and even as exhausted as she must be, she still pushes back eagerly against Mercy’s hand. 

It doesn’t take long, even after all the punishment, to tip her back from pain to pleasure, and Mercy leaves tickling kisses down her spine and ass cheeks as Hana moans beneath her. She grinds down, pussy dripping with ice water still, and Mercy grins at the choked cry that escapes her when she finally, _finally_ gets to come. 

She can feel it crash through her, pussy clenching and back arching, and Mercy strokes her through it, tasting the sweat on Hana’s skin as she gives her kiss after kiss until the last traces of her orgasm have faded.

“I- Thank you,” Hana gasps again, voice rough, and Mercy gives her clit a teasing pinch as she backs off and gets to work untying her arms.

“I take it you learned your lesson?” she says, more out of curiosity than anything else.

“That was so mean,” Hana says plaintively, but when she glances back over her shoulder at Mercy, she’s smiling. “But yes. Lesson learned. Please don’t make me do that again.”

She groans as Mercy unfolds her arms, testing her range of motion, but yells in pain when the clamps come off a moment later. The spreader bar follows and Mercy looks down in amusement as Hana flops onto her back with a sigh of exhaustion, her panties around her thighs and her perfect make-up smeared in streaks down her face. 

“You’re a mess,” she says, deciding to leave the lentil clean-up for later.

Hana flashes her a tired smile. “Yeah? And whose fault is that?”

Mercy rolls her eyes. “I guess I haven’t worked all the backtalk out of you.”

Hana laughs. “Maybe just in the aftermath? I’ll be good though, I promise.” She takes the offered hand willingly and Mercy hauls her up to her feet, looping an arm under her shoulders to support her as they sink onto the couch together. 

Hana snuggles into her happily, head pillowed on her lap and aching body stretched out on the cushions, and Mercy toys with her hair as Hana stares up at the ceiling. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Hana admits, and despite the punishment-heavy session, Mercy can recognise the lilt of subspace in her voice. “That was…” She frowns. “I don’t want to say ‘good’ but…”

“Intense?”

“Intense,” Hana agrees. “I think I could live without that kind of punishment again.” She wrinkles her nose. “Those lentils…”

She looks down, inspecting her reddened but uninjured knees, and Mercy smiles. “I know. They seem to have had the desired effect though.”

Hana hums in contentment, nuzzling against Mercy’s stomach, and she looks up at her hopefully, “Does this mean we can play again? Normal play, I mean, not just punishment.”

“Yes, we can play,” Mercy promises, curling Hana’s hair around her fingers, although she can’t resist teasing, “As for no punishment, that’s entirely up to you, _brat_ …”


End file.
